


What Is Love (Don't Hurt Me)

by flickawhip



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: F/F, Porn RPF - Freeform, semi fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ariel X and Kelli Lox start to fall in love.RPF AU.
Relationships: Ariel X/Kelli Lox





	What Is Love (Don't Hurt Me)

At first Ariel seems strong, until she isn’t. Kelli knows then that she can pretend she’s fine but she won’t be until she’s sure that Ariel is okay. Ariel likes to pretend she’s a top. In most cases, she is. Until Kelli. With Kelli she’s a natural submissive. She loves the woman all the same. Ariel fell for Kelli the second the woman refused to push her until she was ready.

They had lost the booking. Of course. Like always. The porn business doesn’t care how someone feels as long as they can get it on camera. Kelli refuses to use her she-cock for pain. She wants Ariel to want it. 

In time, of course, Ariel does want it. They both fuck. Hard. Fast. On camera. Off camera. They don’t care. Between the two of them sex is good. It’s fun and they enjoy it. They enjoy each other. They don’t mind being judged too much, as long as sex is fun. 

Sex is always fun now. For the both of them. Never forced, always pleasurable and fun.


End file.
